okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emalf
'''Emalf '(エマルフ) is a demon from the Flame World in The Gray Garden. He is one of Ivlis' underlings, and one of the antagonists of the game. Appearance Emalf has messy mauve hair, dark red oddly-shaped thorny horns that seem to take shape of flames, raceless white skin, dark red bat wings, a red pointed tail, and red skin on his forearm as well as his claws. He wears a high collar black and red jacket with a flame patterns, a gray shirt, black and red pants with a flame pattern that seem to sagging while held up by a dark gray belt with a silver flame shaped buckle and black shoes with red soles. He also has multiple accessories; sunglasses which hide his amber-colored eyes; gold rings on his fore, middle, and pinky fingers; gold piercings on his ears, wings, horns, tongue, and tail; a short chain that is attached to his pants; a spiked choker and a necklace resembling with a pendant that resembles a bat. Personality Emalf is cocky, ranting about his 'ultimate familiar' and how it's going to kill Yosafire and her friends, only to find out that it was killed by Ater and Arbus. He's also brutally violent, attempting to stab Yosafire in the back, stabbing Froze in the gut and then pushing her off of a cliff. Though cocky and violent, he is also quite cowardly, having run away more than once when faced with overwhelming opposition. He expresses misogynistic views. Background He and Adauchi were close friends and may possibly still be. Appearances ''Minor'' * The Gray Garden - Emalf was a minor antagonist, serving under Ivlis for the most part and posing a minor hindrance against Yosafire and her friends. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Yosafire Yosafire is one of Emalf's enemies and his love interest, though the romantic feelings aren't reciprocated. He has a crush on her, but she hates his guts and insults him on sight. Her nicknames for him are "Shades McGee" and "Pervy McShades", on account of his creepy flirting and penchant for wearing shades. Ivlis Ivlis is Emalf's Devil, who he serves during the invasion of the Gray Garden. Even though Ivlis is his devil, Emalf believes he is an airhead, a view shared by many. Poemi Poemi is Emalf's fellow demon, both of them serving directly under Ivlis. They seem to be on good terms considering he hangs out with her the most out of the other flame demons, even if she does pick on him. Rieta Rieta is Emalf's fellow underling. They don't appear to be on bad terms, Emalf expressing concern when she's stuffed into a lamp by Reficul. Reficul The two met briefly when Reficul visited the Flame World. Reficul doesn't hold him with any particular view, squashing him and beating him up with ease, in order to get to Ivlis. Other Characters Adauchi Adauchi is Emalf's friend. They're stated to be "close friends" by Deep Sea Prisoner and used to go to karaoke a lot together. As of the 2017 10 21 update, Emalf is shown to have faint feelings towards Adauchi; however these feelings appear to be not reciprocated. Monster in the Darkness The monster was Emalf's familiar, prior to their death by the hands of Ater and Arbus. They were kept in a cage by Emalf, and were able to be teleported by their master whenever and wherever Emalf needed them. Thought to be quite powerful and strong enough to demolish Yosafire and company by Emalf, Emalf confidently boasted that they were his "ultimate familiar" in The Gray Garden. Battle Statistics Emalf appears as one of the bosses in The Gray Garden. Throughout the game, the player battles him twice. Gallery The Gray Garden F-Emalf1.png|''Emalf's dialogue portrait in The Gray Garden.'' F-Emalf-NoShades.png|''Emalf's dialogue portrait without his shades in The Gray Garden.'' Bio Emalf.gif|''Emalf's bio'' Battlecard Emalf.png|''Emalf's battle card'' Battlecard PoemiEmalf.png|''Emalf's and Poemi's team battle card'' Yo.png|''Emalf and Poemi'' Directions.png Emalfflame.png TGG_BE1.png|''BAD END 1: Dead End ♪'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Theremains .jpeg|Emalf and the others with chunks of meat of his "ultimate familiar" Mini-comics Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Emalf ranking 7th'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo4 500.png|''More survey results! (Translated by seichiinara)'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Burned. (Translated by seichiinara)'' Kaiteigakenchara1.png Official Artwork 547 (1).png 517.png 1025-6.png|100 yen, please help yourself! 502.png Love4.png Trivia * His name is "Flame" spelled backwards. * He has a crush on Yosafire and thinks about her once every three days. * He hates scary people and has a hard time dealing with them. * He has a hobby of going to karaoke which is shared with his friend Adauchi as well. * As of September 7th, 2017, Emalf has been ranked 14th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Quotes *"Yo yo yo!" *"Effin'..." * "Heh, you're a cute one. Y'know, if you'd be my girlfriend, I might do it just for you..." (To Yosafire, about letting them out of jail.) * "Underestimated you girls...This time I'll be sure to beat ya senseless." (To Yosafire's group, after they escaped their jail cell.) References # Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Flame Underworld Category:Antagonists